paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
PAYDAY 2: The OVERKILL B-Sides Soundtrack
|artist = Simon Viklund |released = May 7, 2015 |genre = Instrumental Ambient |label = OVERKILL Soundtracks |composer = Simon Viklund |producer = Simon Viklund |prev = PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack (2013) |store = Steam Store Band Camp }} The PAYDAY 2 OVERKILL B-Sides Soundtrack was released on May 7, 2015. The soundtrack is a collection of and audio files created by OVERKILL's former composer Simon Viklund. Overview The Overkill B-Sides was first announced on February 13th, 2015 on Simon Viklund's personal Twitter. It includes an eclectic collection of tracks composed for trailers, teasers, short movies and websites. According to Simon Viklund it contains tracks which are "not PAYDAY-like" and ranges from British punk to the Wild West by way of traditional Croatian folk. It may be purchased on either Bandcamp or Steam. When purchased via Steam, tracks will become available for use as menu music in PAYDAY 2's Jukebox feature. Please note – The PAYDAY 2: B-Sides Soundtrack will be placed in your PAYDAY 2 folder in the Steam Directory: ...Steam\steamapps\common\PAYDAY2\PAYDAY 2 B-Sides Soundtrack Releases There is currently only official release for the Overkill B-Sides. Track listing |title1 = Enter the Hallway |artist1 = Simon Viklund |released1 = 2015-05-07 |length1 = |codec1 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate1 = 320 Kbps 476 Kbps |samplerate1 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool1 = LAME3.99r Padding: 1,309 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel1 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title2 = SWAT Attack |artist2 = Simon Viklund |released2 = 2015-05-07 |length2 = |codec2 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate2 = 320 Kbps 729 Kbps |samplerate2 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool2 = LAME3.99r Padding: 1,528 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel2 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title3 = Showdown |artist3 = Simon Viklund |released3 = 2015-05-07 |length3 = |codec3 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate3 = 320 Kbps 582 Kbps |samplerate3 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool3 = LAME3.99r Padding: 960 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel3 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title4 = Double LMGs |artist4 = Simon Viklund |released4 = 2015-05-07 |length4 = |codec4 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate4 = 320 Kbps 663 Kbps |samplerate4 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool4 = LAME3.99r Padding: 1,600 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel4 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title5 = Rule Britannia |artist5 = Simon Viklund |released5 = 2015-05-07 |length5 = |codec5 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate5 = 320 Kbps 767 Kbps |samplerate5 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool5 = LAME3.99r Padding: 890 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel5 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title6 = Hur Jag Trivs |artist6 = Simon Viklund |released6 = 2015-05-07 |length6 = |codec6 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate6 = 320 Kbps 326 Kbps |samplerate6 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool6 = LAME3.99r Padding: 1,344 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel6 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title7 = An Unexpected Call |artist7 = Simon Viklund |released7 = 2015-05-07 |length7 = |codec7 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate7 = 320 Kbps 490 Kbps |samplerate7 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool7 = LAME3.99r Padding: 1,546 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel7 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title8 = This is Goodbye |artist8 = Simon Viklund |released8 = 2015-05-07 |length8 = |codec8 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate8 = 320 Kbps 844 Kbps |samplerate8 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool8 = LAME3.99r Padding: 579 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel8 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title9 = I Will Give You My All (Ringtone) |artist9 = Simon Viklund |released9 = 2015-05-07 |length9 = |codec9 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate9 = 320 Kbps 629 Kbps |samplerate9 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool9 = LAME3.99r Padding: 576 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel9 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title10 = Zagrebacka |artist10 = Simon Viklund |released10 = 2015-05-07 |length10 = |codec10 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate10 = 320 Kbps 739 Kbps |samplerate10 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool10 = LAME3.99r Padding: 1,387 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel10 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title11 = Meat and Machine Guns |artist11 = Simon Viklund |released11 = 2015-05-07 |length11 = |codec11 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate11 = 320 Kbps 649 Kbps |samplerate11 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool11 = LAME3.99r Padding: 832 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel11 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title12 = The Enforcer |artist12 = Simon Viklund |released12 = 2015-05-07 |length12 = |codec12 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate12 = 320 Kbps 825 Kbps |samplerate12 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool12 = LAME3.99r Padding: 1,216 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel12 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title13 = Bad Attitude |artist13 = Simon Viklund |released13 = 2015-05-07 |length13 = |codec13 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate13 = 320 Kbps 789 Kbps |samplerate13 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool13 = LAME3.99r Padding: 885 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel13 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title14 = Collide |artist14 = Simon Viklund |released14 = 2015-05-07 |length14 = |codec14 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate14 = 320 Kbps 512 Kbps |samplerate14 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool14 = LAME3.99r Padding: 1,234 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel14 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title15 = Duel |artist15 = Simon Viklund |released15 = 2015-05-07 |length15 = |codec15 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate15 = 320 Kbps 777 Kbps |samplerate15 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool15 = LAME3.99r Padding: 576 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel15 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title16 = Pilgrim |artist16 = Simon Viklund |released16 = 2015-05-07 |length16 = |codec16 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate16 = 320 Kbps 619 Kbps |samplerate16 = 48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool16 = LAME3.99r Padding: 576 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel16 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title17 = Heroes of the Past |artist17 = Simon Viklund |released17 = 2015-05-07 |length17 = |codec17 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate17 = 320 Kbps 567 Kbps |samplerate17 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool17 = LAME3.99r Padding: 1,248 libFLAC 1.3.1 20141125 |channel17 = 2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title18 = Shinobi Lessons |artist18 = Simon Viklund |released18 = 2015-05-07 |length18 = |codec18 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate18 = 320 Kbps 804 Kbps |samplerate18 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool18 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel18 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title19 = Japan is a Land of Warriors |artist19 = Simon Viklund |released19 = 2015-05-07 |length19 = |codec19 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate19 = 320 Kbps 640 Kbps |samplerate19 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool19 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel19 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title20 = Japan is a Land of Ravers |artist20 = Simon Viklund |released20 = 2015-05-07 |length20 = |codec20 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate20 = 320 Kbps 844 Kbps |samplerate20 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool20 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel20 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title21 = Happy Birthday March for Payday |artist21 = Simon Viklund |released21 = 2015-05-07 |length21 = |codec21 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate21 = 320 Kbps 788 Kbps |samplerate21 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool21 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel21 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title22 = Longbow |artist22 = Simon Viklund |released22 = 2015-05-07 |length22 = |codec22 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate22 = 320 Kbps 814 Kbps |samplerate22 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool22 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel22 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title23 = Cries of the City |artist23 = Simon Viklund |released23 = 2015-05-07 |length23 = |codec23 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate23 = 320 Kbps 393 Kbps |samplerate23 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool23 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel23 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title24 = Caves of Cagliostro |artist24 = Simon Viklund |released24 = 2015-05-07 |length24 = |codec24 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate24 = 320 Kbps 527 Kbps |samplerate24 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool24 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel24 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title25 = They Chose Vlad |artist25 = Simon Viklund |released25 = 2015-05-07 |length25 = |codec25 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate25 = 320 Kbps 603 Kbps |samplerate25 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool25 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel25 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title26 = Change of Pace |artist26 = Simon Viklund |released26 = 2015-05-07 |length26 = |codec26 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate26 = 320 Kbps 733 Kbps |samplerate26 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool26 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel26 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title27 = Fault Line |artist27 = Simon Viklund |released27 = 2015-05-07 |length27 = |codec27 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate27 = 320 Kbps 509 Kbps |samplerate27 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool27 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel27 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title28 = Sunrise |artist28 = Simon Viklund |released28 = 2015-05-07 |length28 = |codec28 = MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate28 = 320 Kbps 508 Kbps |samplerate28 = 44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool28 = libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel28 = 2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |credit1 = All live instruments and vocals by Simon Viklund unless otherwise stated. |credit2 = : Sofia Alm – |credit3 = , and additional Vocals: Johannes Runemark – |credit4 = All tracks written, produced, mixed and mastered by Simon Viklund. }} Trivia All tracks are composed for PAYDAY 2-related trailers, teasers, short movies and websites: # Enter the Hallway – # SWAT Attack – # Showdown – # Double LMGs – # Rule Britannia – # Hur Jag Trivs – # An Unexpected Call – # This is Goodbye – # I Will Give You My All (Ringtone) – # Zagrebacka – # Meat and Machine Guns – # The Enforcer – # Bad Attitude – # Collide – # Duel – # Pilgrim – # Heroes of the Past – # Shinobi Lessons – # Japan is a Land of Warriors – # Japan is a Land of Ravers – # Happy Birthday March for Payday – # Longbow – # Cries of the City – # Caves of Cagliostro – # They Chose Vlad – # Change of Pace – # Fault Line – # Sunrise – Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Soundtracks